


Shadows in the Night

by demonjeans



Series: More is More is the Most [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrollins friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Kid Fic, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: Seth's not scared. Spinning in circles calling out some blood thirsty demon's name? He can handle that. Standing in the dark, however. That's not fun.Not one bit.





	

"Dean this is dumb." Seth grumbles gripping onto the back of the other boy's hoodie.

But Dean marches ahead into the backyard of the old house. For years now it had been rumored the house was haunted, a hundred trapped angry ghosts was the story. It sounded so stupid, but the day the homeowner was found dead it basically became fact. 

So of course Dean wants to investigate. 

Normally, they'd have Roman with them but he'd been quarantined in his room with a bad cold leaving the two eleven year olds to their own devices. A disaster waiting to happen.

"We're just gonna look around, promise."

Turns out he should've checked both Dean's hands for crossed fingers because not five minutes into sneaking around the creepy ancient smelling home does Dean come up with an idea.

"You ever played Bloody Mary?" Dean asks shining a flashlight in front of an entrance mirror twice their heights. 

"You know I haven't." Seth rolls his eyes. 

"I dunno what you do with your other friends."

"What other-" He stops himself before he can say 'friends'. It's kind of embarrassing. 

Though, who's Dean to snark about multiple friends? They've been practically attached to the hip since kindergarten. There’s nobody else for either of them. Yes, there was Roman but he was different. He was Seth’s older brother and essentially Dean’s as well. He was their friend but also kept them in line so they wouldn’t do anything too stupid. For example, exactly what they’re doing now.

"So first, we gotta turn off the flashlight. Then-"

"I don't wanna play." 

"C'mon, Seth. It'll be fun." Dean smiles holding the light under his face giving him ghoulish features. 

He sighs stepping over to the mirror. "Then what?"

"We gotta spin around five times saying Bloody Mary. The fifth time we look at the mirror and turn on the light, got it?"

"Yea, but…” He reaches out, fingers grazing the glass. “Doesn’t she come out and kill you after?"

"Nah, she's stuck in there. She'll just yell a lot or something."

"So why would we-"

"Seth." Dean points the light at his eyes making him squint. "Can we just play?"

Seth's not scared. Spinning in circles calling out some blood thirsty demon's name? He can handle that. Standing in the dark, however. That's not fun.

Not one bit. 

"Here." Dean holds out the flashlight. "You can hold it."

It's a minor comfort but he's grateful for it the second he clicks off the light. It's not completely horrible, streetlights peeking through the curtains. The trouble is the shadows those create, the two dark creatures their reflections have become. He nods his head and follows Dean’s lead the moment he counts down for them to begin.

“Bloody Mary.” The first spin isn’t so bad. The shadows are blurred and slightly looming but nothing to be afraid of.

“Bloody Mary.” The second time the shadows seem larger, creeping towards them. His thumb slipping down towards the switch of the flashlight.

“Bloody Mary.” The third time Seth shuts his eyes in some desperate hope that the crawling darkness will stay away. 

**THUD.**

A noise from the floor above makes them both stumble, nearly colliding with each other. Seth opens his eyes switching on the flashlight but his vision is swimming, the darkness reaching out for him. He falls backward into Dean who grabs hold of him keeping the other boy upright. 

“What was that?” He whispers pointing the flashlight at the ceiling. 

“I dunno, maybe we should go check.”

“Are you stupid?” He pushes away, throwing Dean an annoyed look. “We’re going home.”

“No way! What if there’s a ghost up there? We gotta go see.”

Seth frowns but Dean’s already grabbing his hand tugging him forward. This isn’t much different than the other “haunted” houses they’ve explored before but all of those places had been empty and he knew Dean and Roman were making up stories on the fly. Here, the house was still fully furnished and he had seen the coroner’s car drive past on the way home from school. The owner died here and they were probably headed right to the scene of the crime.

Is it a crime if one hundred ghosts frighten a person to death?

“Ghosts can’t go to jail, that doesn’t make sense…” Seth mumbles as they climb up the stairs.

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

“Nothing.”

Dean shakes his head, sometimes Seth lets his imagination get ahead of him. He’s been told to tone it down from teachers, classmates, even on occasion his parents and brother, but never from Dean. The other boy was always game for listening to him rant about whatever came to mind. Another noise from down the hall snaps him back to reality.

“It’s this way.” Dean leads them to a bedroom at the end of the hall. Presses his ear against the door, listening. “I think I hear something.”

Seth already knows Dean’s planning to go full steam ahead so he beats him to the punch. Reaches for the doorknob turning it and opening the door as quietly as he can. The room is a mass of chaos. Old imposing furniture with books and trinkets stacked precariously on top of each other. It leads to awful looking shadows but Seth does his best to ignore them, keeping a tight hold on the flashlight in his hand. Dean was going to owe him huge for going along with this. 

“I don’t see anything.” Seth says trying to take a step back when a quiet thump comes from the worst place possible.

Under the bed.

With all the junk everywhere it’s hard to find any spot to peak below. Dean kicks aside a few items giving just enough space for one of them to investigate. He doesn’t mind Dean volunteering to look but again the trouble lies with standing around a dark bedroom trying not to panic. He keeps his gaze locked down onto his feet refusing to look elsewhere. At least until there’s another loud noise from the bed followed by hissing and Dean giving a shout.

“Dean?!” He looks over to the bed when a shadow bursts from the bed launching itself and topples him down onto the floor.

He forgets how to scream, fear completely overtaking him. They’re going to die and nobody even knows they snuck into this place. Seth tightly closes his eyes waiting for the beast to chomp into his neck. Waiting to be torn to shreds. Only, the monster isn’t attacking, it’s purring. He hears Dean shuffling out from under the bed and opens his eyes. The beast, from what he can tell, a very large and very furry black cat. Slowly he sits up while the cat takes residence on his lap, lightly kneading at his jeans.

“You ok?” He asks Dean who stares at him in shock.

“It tried to bite my face.” 

He shouldn’t want to laugh at his best friend but the other boy looks so offended at this cat Seth has to bite his cheek to stifle himself. The poor thing was probably trapped underneath the bed waiting for its owner that would never come. It made Seth want to hug the fluffy beast, worried that it might take off he’d settle for lightly scritching under its ears. 

“I think we scared him… her?” Seth gently feels around the cat’s neck for a collar until he hears the slight jingle of metal. “Shine the light here? ...Paul. Wait. Paul three? Where are the other two?”

Dean shrugs shining the light around as though he expects two more cats to pop out from one of the stacks. Which, they do, in a matter of speaking. “Oh. ...Wow.”

Seth glances over to the light and gasps. Two taxidermied cats sit perched on a high shelf, each with their own plaques reading Paul the first and second. 

Without thinking he quickly covers the cat's eyes. “That’s not gonna happen to you, ok? Our house is way nicer. No stuffed cats.”

“We can’t bring him back with us.” Dean says but Seth’s not having it. They’ve spent far too long in this creepy old house for him to toss away the one nice thing they’ve stumbled on.

“We’re not leaving him here.” He states, scratching his fingers down Paul’s back. “Who’s gonna feed him, the ghosts?” 

“What’re you gonna tell your parents?” 

They hadn’t ever said no about having pets. It was always a maybe someday that never really happened. Well, that day was going to be now because there was no way Seth was going to leave Paul all by himself in this crypt of a home. 

“I’ll say he followed us and… we tried to find his owners but we couldn’t.” He unfastens Paul’s collar and tosses it into the mess. “There.” 

While Dean tries to think up another argument Seth is already getting up, lifting the cat into his arms. He’s heavy but doesn’t fuss much, his loud motor like purring making Seth smile. He doesn’t even mind any of the once ominous shadows along the way, Paul keeping his attention as Dean leads them outside. The anxiousness from earlier in the night washed away and replaced with chatter of all the things they’ll need to get for their new furry companion.


End file.
